The invention relates to coin processing equipment including coin sorters, coin wrapping equipment and coin dispensing equipment.
In the field of coin handling equipment, several types of machines are known. One type of machine is a coin wrapper in which coins of a single denomination are fed to a wrapping station for loading into coin wrappers. The term xe2x80x9ccoin wrappersxe2x80x9d refers to the well known tubular paper sleeves, as well as flat sheet wrappers which are rolled, and wrappers of plastic material. The sleeves are filled with coins and then folded or crimped on the ends to keep the coins in the wrapper.
Another type of coin handling machine is a coin dispenser where change is dispensed to a coin tray for a customer. Yet another type of machine is a coin sorter for sorting coins by denomination from a mixed batch of coins. In this category are several types of sorters, including core sorters, rail sorters and rotary sorters, the last type of sorter being characterized by some type of rotatable coin drive disk that moves coins in a circular path to respective sorting grooves, sorting channels or sorting apertures, (collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9csorting openingsxe2x80x9d). The sorting openings are sized for the respective denominations of coin, such as penny, nickel, dime, quarter, half and dollar in the United States, and for other denominations in countries outside the United States.
Coin tubes have been utilized in coin wrapping equipment for handling one denomination at a time. In coin sorters, it has been the practice to attach bags or box-like receptacles for collection of coins. There is a need, however, for a machine for sorting multiple denominations and then easily and conveniently feeding the coins to coin wrappers for several respective denominations.
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for sorting and collecting multiple denominations of coins into respective coin wrappers. The invention also relates to an individual coin tube attachment for holding a coin wrapper.
More particularly, the invention is practiced in a method that includes attaching a plurality of coin tubes to a coin sorting machine in positions in which a corresponding plurality of coin wrappers receive respective denominations of coins after said coins have been sorted, inserting the coin wrappers for respective denominations in said coin tubes, supporting the coin wrapper in each coin tube against falling out of a bottom end of each coin tube, sorting a plurality of denominations of coins in a single batch of coins by passing the coins through respective sorting openings within the sorting machine, and then removing the coin wrappers loaded with coins from the coin tubes.
The invention is also practiced in a coin handling machine having sorting openings from which respective denominations of coins are sorted, and having a plurality of coin tubes for positioning and supporting coin wrappers for respective denominations in a substantially upright position for receiving coins of respective denominations therein. The coin tubes each include a portion for mounting to said coin handling machine at a respective position for receiving coins of a respective denomination, and the coin tubes are shaped for directing the coins into respective coin wrappers.
The invention is applicable to coin handling machines having multiple sorting openings, and where one or more of coin tube attachments of the present invention are used.
A specific coin tube attachment preferably includes a U-shaped member pivotably mounted to a lower portion of a respective one of said plurality of coin tubes for supporting a lower end of a coin wrapper as coins are loaded into said coin wrapper. This member overcomes the problem of a user having to hold the coin wrapper in the tube as it is being filled. The U-shaped member also has a projection extending into the lower end of coin wrapper to hold the coins above a crimped end of the wrapper.
Various attachment structures can be used to attach the coin tubes to the coin chutes or other sorting opening exits on the coin handling machine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention, besides those discussed above, will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the description of the preferred embodiments which follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and which illustrate examples of the invention. Such examples, however, are not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore, reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.